118643-faction-change-part-two
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Ok I think you guys may have missed the point of the thread. | |} ---- Chua can't be warriors. | |} ---- Yet. | |} ---- Pretty sure saying that choosing not to use it is as important as saying which direction you would go. I support faction changes as well, but wouldn't utilize them. I WOULD utilize race changes that should come along side faction changes, because I'd like to swap around what races are what classes, but I already have every class on both factions, so there's no need for me to faction change. | |} ---- :) I was really just trying to sort out if the dominion would see a mass exodus as some folks are suggesting. | |} ---- And someone saying they'd stay Dominion is as important as someone saying they'd leave or join. | |} ---- Did you actually read my original post or just the title? All I was looking for with this poll as I stated in my op is which direction would you go given the opportunity to go? Not would you go as that was established in another thread, why is this hard? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Read the goddamned original post, "this is for those of you who said yes" and 2 options left to right or right to left, nothing difficult about it not asking for open discussion, just a simple question. Again it's a moot point of Chillia fulfills my request, this thread will be deleted and I'll forget I even asked. | |} ---- Everyone read the post - just because they responded in a way other than what you desired didn't make their replies or feelings they wanted to post any less valid. You need to not be so angry all the time. | |} ---- Angry all the time? Hyperbole much? You don't even know me or for that matter whether I was angry when I posted this, here's a clue nope not at all just a little frustrated. | |} ---- I read the forums a lot, whether I post or not; I also know you got suspended from the forums at one point and you just cursed at me and the tone of your replies in the thread - if you're not awfully angry a lot, then it's sure hard to tell. Anywho, this is turning a bit personal so I'm just gonna step back to the Housing forums now. | |} ---- ok | |} ---- Here you go http://www.poll-maker.com/ | |} ---- Wouldn't this require folks to go off site to vote though? Thanks I set up a poll if Chillia deletes these for me I may set it up in another thread. | |} ---- ---- I read the original post. I said yes to the first poll. I answered your question with my own answer, since the two you supplied did not apply to me. Knowing that someone is going to STAY on the already-lower-pop side is equally as important as knowing who wants to bail and who wants to move there. I'm sorry that you fail to see why it's equally as important, but just because of that doesn't mean you can tell me my answer is wrong. | |} ----